hijos problema
by alexmaster
Summary: este fic trata de los hijos de nuestros ninjas favoritos y los problemas de estos, embarazos precoses, yuri, y demas yerba


* * *

Era medio día en la aldea, todo era tranquilo, había un lindo clima

Era medio día en la aldea, todo era tranquilo, había un lindo clima. Hasta que en la torre hokage se oye una explosión. Todos estaban atónitos viendo lo que estaban presenciando. Se veía a un chico de unos 14 años, de ojos verdes, tenía el cabello negro con peinado tipo libro y una pequeña coleta atrás de la cabeza, llevaba una remera negra con un dibujo parecido a una paleta de ping pong en la espalda, y shorts negros. Corría a toda velocidad por la aldea. Se notaba que huía de alguien, pero lo que la gente le dejo mas perpleja fue quien lo perseguía.

-¡VENI ACA PEDAZO DE MIERDA!-gritaba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, largo y sedoso, de piel muy blanca de unos 30 tantos.

-¡por favor, cálmese señorita, se lo ruego!-suplicaba el joven cunado fue acorralado por la señora, el estaba en completo estado pánico.

-¡¿Qué ME CALME?!-dijo mientras tomaba al chico del cuello de la remera-¿Cómo queres que me calme después de lo que le hiciste a mi princesita?-dijo mientras hacia ademán de golpearlo.

-p-por favor, hinata-sama, no fue mi intención, se lo juro, ¡no quise hacerle daño alguno!-intentaba calmar a una hinata muy furiosa. El ver a la tímida y encantadora hinata furiosa era algo que muchos pagarían por ver.

FLASHBACK

Se veía a tres hombres y tres mujeres sentados en una sala grande. Se encontraba una pareja muy joven frente a sus padres. Había un silencio muy incomodo.

-bueno, tenemos que confesarles algo-dijo tragando saliva una chica de 14 años, de cabellos rubios, largos atados a una coleta que llegaban a la mitad de la espalada, tenia una piel morena, y ojos perlados.

-buenos es que megumi-chan y yo-traga saliva-bueno, salimos desde hace dos meses- dijo el chico que se encontraba a su lado, tomando su mano.

Las otras cuatro personas estaban echas unas estatuas, con un silencio mas incomodo que el anterior. La tensión se podía cortar un cuchillo de plástico.

-hoh… baya e-eso si que es una sorpresa-dijo sakura, madre del chico.

Mientras el rokudaime hokague naruto uzumaki lo asesinaba con la mirada. Sasuke uchiha se enorgullecía de su hijo. Hinata se encontraba muy feliz por que su hija haya encontrado su amor. Hasta que.

-bueno… eso no es todo- dijo megumi MUY nerviosamente, todos se quedaron cayados prestando atención a lo que iba a decir la joven. Tragando mas saliva, se levanto del sofá, el chico la sigue, ella lo empuja levemente hacia en un costado del sofá-tengodossemanasdeembarazo- dijo muy rapidamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

FANFLASH

-por favor calmate mama-dijo megumi llegando al la escena, intentando calmar a su madre

-megumi-dice sorprendida la ojiperla

-si tiene razón hinata-dijo el hokague llegando a la escena-será mejor que evaluemos las cosas-completo mientras hinata soltaba al chico.

-si, y además estoy segura que kyo-kun me va apoyar, ¿verdad kyo?-kyo asiente.

-s-si… yo la apoyare en todo, ¡lo juro!-dice haciendo una escena al mejor estilo naruto

-bien… pero te lo advierto, si me entero que la abandonas y/o le rompes el corazón a mi princesita…te rompe la cara-amenaza el hokague intentando volarle lo sesos con la mirada-¿quedo claro?

-c-claro como el agua señor-responde con un gesto militar, y aun temblando

-bueno el daño esta echo, así que te vamos a apoyar en todo megumi-hime- dice sasuke quien ya se encontraba en el lugar junto con sakura.

-muchas gracias sasuke-sama-agradece la adolescente

-bien, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí todos nos están viendo-habla finalmente sakura notando las miradas de los peatones curiosos.

Todos asintieron y fueron de nuevo a la mansión hokague, kyo y megumi iban tomados de la mano, a pesar de que kyo aun sentía las miradas asesinas de sus suegros detrás suyo.

-megumi-hime, ¿por que no pasas a mi consultorio en el hospital mañana para que te revise?-sugirió la medinin.

-si por supuesto sakura-sama-accedió

Al llegar la familia uchiha se despidió para tomar rumbo a su casa. La caminata fue silenciosa e incomoda para el joven uchiha.

-e-eto…oto-sama, oka-sama- interrumpió el joven, ellos se detuvieron y voltearon-siento haber los deshonrado, no fue mi intención.-dijo avergonzado por su irresponsabilidad.

-sabemos que no fue tu intención, pero si estamos un poco molestos por tu irresponsabilidad, pero lo hecho hecho esta y no podemos hacer mas nada-dijo la sannin pelirosada-pero eso si, vas a tener que asumir tu responsabilidad, también habra que convencer al cabezadura naruto de que no te mate o algo asi- el joven se helo por ese comentario.

Mientras en la mansión hokague

-pero papa mama por favor entiendan el es bueno-suplicaba megumi

-pero si dejo embarazada ¡y solo tenes catorce!-exclamaba naruto muy enojado

-si bueno, pero, yo fui la que empezó, la responsabilidad es gran parte mía-dijo la joven.

-¿Cómo que vos empezaste?-dijo inquisitivamente

-eeh bueno jeje-dijo arrepentida de haber abierto la boca

En eso entra hinata con una bandeja con tres tazas de te-bueno ya basta, el daño esta echo y no podemos hacer nada, lo único que podes hacer es cuidarte.

* * *

En otro lugar, estaba una chica de cabello negro largo y lacio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía ojos verde esmeralda. Hikari uchiha, era chica muy tranquila y callada, siempre con una expresión seria, aunque cada tanto se le venia la sangre haruno en forma de explosiones de enojo y violencia como le pasaba a su madre y también le gustaba verse linda y que las personas lo notasen aun que no quería admitirlo. Era la mejor de la clase como toda uchiha debía ser. Era admirada y envidiada por muchas de sus compañeras, y perseguida por muchos de los chicos. Llevaba un traje como el que llevaba su madre cuando tenía doce pero este era negro con el símbolo uchiha en la espalda.

Estaba entrando al salón de la academia, mañana seria el gran día del examen de graduación para ser genin por lo que estaba algo nerviosa, pero no lo demostraba. Se sentó en la esquina superior izquierda del salón. Minutos después entran dos personas, uno de ellos era un chico de cabello negro, corto y alborotado, llevaba unos gogles verdes en la frente, una chaqueta blanca, abierta que mostraba una remera negra y debajo de esta una malla de protección. También llevaba un pantalón negro y las sandalias ninjas, tenia la tez morena y los ojos perlados,Touya uzumaki.

La otra persona era su hermana melliza, Rika uzumaki. Tenía la tez blanca crema y los ojos perla, y también poseía la cabellera rubia suelta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía una chaqueta negra y naranja igual al que usaba su padre cuando tenía 16, solo que esta era de su talla y la llevaba abierta, mostrando asi una remera negra ajustada a su cuerpo y que dejaba ver su ombligo y debajo de esta una malla de protección. También llevaba un short negro jeans tambien ajustado y botas Ninja.

Rika al ver a Hikari, esta le saludo con una sonrisa y fue directamente a sentarse junto a ella, mientras tanto touya fue a sentarse junto con sus amigos.

-Hola Hikari-chan- saludo la rubia

-hola Rika-chan- devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿estas nerviosa verdad?-

-eh ¿Por qué decís?-

-bueno mañana es el examen de graduación, es normal estar nerviosa, yo si estoy-dijo la rubia

-bueno si tenes razón-confeso

El día de clases transcurrió tranquilamente. Cuando finalmente termino. Las dos chicas salieron juntas.

-ne Hikari-chan, ¿no queres que terminemos en el mismo equipo?-

-si, por supuesto, me encantaría que fuéramos equipo- contesto alegre

-capas pueda hablar con mi papa para que nos ponga en el mismo equipo, ¿decís?-propuso.

-si podes-

-claro que puedo, ya vas a ver-declaro

-bueno, dale, ojala puedas, chau-se despide

-dale, chau-se acerca a ella, se para de puntitas ya que un poco mas baja que Hikari y le da un fugas beso en la mejilla- nos vemos mañana- y se va.

Hikari miro por donde se fue su amiga. Ella estaba como una estatua, el besito la tomo por sorpresa. Se sobo la mejilla donde había recibido el beso. Fue suave, calido y dulce. Un rubor y una pequeña sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro.

Duro como 15 segundos así, pero cuando recupero la lucidez, se encamino para su casa.

Por alguna Rika era la única persona capas de sacarle una sonrisa real a Hikari. Habían sido amigas desde que entraron en la academia.

Rika por su parte admiraba a Hikari por sus habilidades, por siempre protegerla los chicos molestos y por siempre ayudarla con los entrenamientos. Por otro lado Hikari sentía mucho más que eso, sentía cierta atracción hacia su amiga, ya sea por su energía y vitalidad, o por su ternura o por su belleza.

Ya había llegado a su casa. En frente de ella había un gran portón con el símbolo uchiha. Abrió el portón y entro, de inmediato sintió que algo raro pasaba. Fue a la sala, y vio a su hermano mayor y a sus padres sentados en los sofás. Su hermano se levanto y se fue a su habitación. Sakura se levanto y fue a la cocina a hacer la cena. Ciertamente había tensión en el aire, definitivamente su hermano había hecho una estupidez muy grande. No quiso preguntarle a su padre, seria muy incomodo, ni tampoco a su hermano, a si que decidió ir a preguntar a su madre.

Ya en la cocina-ne, oka-sama, ¿puedo preguntarte que fue lo que kyo hizo ahora?-pregunto

-ahg, bueno, lo que pasa fue que- un suspiro-gracias a un descuido de tu hermano vas a ser tía antes de tiempo.

-…-

-…-

-¡¿Quéeeeee?!-exclamo sorprendida

-sip, kyo embarazo a Megumi-hime-asevero la pelirosa

-wow wow,¿ a megumi-hime, a la "inocente" y "tierna" megumi, la hija de naruto-sama?-dijo a punto de estallar en carcajada por la desgracia de su hermano

-si, hinata lo persiguió por toda la aldea, y cuando lo alcanzo lo iba a destrozar a golpes sino fuera por naruto que intervino a tiempo-dijo suspirando

No aguanto mas, el hinata se halla enfurecido y lo halla perseguido por toda la aldea para destrozarlo a golpes fue demasiado. Estallo en carcajadas y se retorcía en el suelo. A Sakura no le hizo gracia de que le divierta la desgracia de hermano mayor y por la delicada situación.

-ya basta hikari, no te rías, esto es serio y muy delicado-

-bueno, bueno-hikari se paro, aun conservaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- creo que me voy a mi pieza.

-bueno-

Sasuke pudo ver la cara divertida de hikari, sabia que iría directo a refregárselo a su hermano mayor. Y eso hizo.

Kyo estaba recostado en su cama en su habitación pensando en toda la situación y en que debía hacer. No abandonaría a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, la ayudaría y estaría a su lado siempre, la cuidaría y protegería sin importar quien se interponga. De eso estaba seguro.

Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió. Mostrando a una divertida hikari.

-no…puedo…creerlo-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entrando a la habitación

-ahí no- dijo sabiendo lo que venia

-embarazaste a megumi, a MEGUMI, ¡pero que voludo!-exclamo divertida

-¿no te podes ir a hinchar a otro lado?-dijo intentando hacer que se vaya.

-ahí bueno ya-se calmo- y decime ¿Cómo paso?

-no calienta como paso, paso y paso, ya-

-bueno, ¿cuanto tiene?

-dos semanas-

-ah, y decime, ¿Qué pensas hacer?-

-no se. Pero no le abandonar, eso si que no- aseguro

-si esa ya se... pero ¿como se sintió ser perseguido por hinata-sama?-interrogo divertida.

-ahg, no me hagas acordar eso- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos recordando aquella embarazosa y peligrosa situación.

-bueno, será mejor que cuides muy bien de ella y de mi futuro sobrino/a, entendiste-dijo levantándose para salir de la habitación-tuviste suerte de que te toco una chica tan linda y buena como ella. Que tengas suerte.

-gracias- y suerte en tu examen de graduación-agradeció mientras veía a su hermana salir de su habitación.

Luego de la cena, hikari fue a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama boca arriba, pensaba en toda el problemon en que se metió su hermano y en examen de graduación. Pero luego recordó lo que paso ese día con Rika. Eso hizo que se ruborizara y poso su mano en la mejilla donde recibió el beso. Recordó la imagen de la cara de Rika cerca suyo y la suavidad de sus labios posando sobre su mejilla izquierda. De inmediato nuevos pensamiento azotaban su mente.

Pensamiento que no eran propios de ella, pensamientos que no debían ser. De inmediato intento sacárselos de su mente, pero no podía.

Decidió tomar un baño para relajarse y despejarse. Entro al baño de su cuarto y cerro son llave, se desvistió y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Dejaba caer el agua sobre su cuerpo y intentado lavarse esos pensamiento impuros que la azotaban. Pero no sirvió. Aquellos pensamientos volvían una y otra vez

Después de un rato decidió salir. Vistió su piyama, y se tumbo sobre su cama boca abajo. Abrazando una almohada, giro su cabeza y vio una foto de ella con Rika.

-"quisiera comérmela"-dijo su inner, otra de las cosas que heredo de su madre

-"callate, no podes andar diciendo eso"- contesto en su mente-"es una chica, no se puede"

-"vos sabes que te gustaría… es decir esta súper linda, mmm..."-dijo su inner con vos lujurioso

-"NO, para ya, si es linda, pero no se puede. Ósea que van decir de mi, mama, papa, la aldea entera, y ella ya no me va hablar de seguro"-dijo

-"¿como sabes? Puede que hasta acepte, y algo mas"-dijo con picardía

-"¿Cómo que algo más?"- reprocho

-"vos sabes…solo imagínate esos labios sobre los tuyos, su piel rozando la tuya, masajear sus pechos"-dijo su inner con lujuria

-"nononononono, callate callate callate"-dijo tratando de no escuchar

-"sabes que te gustaría hacerlo, ¿para que negas?"-

-"si ya se"-

Su inner tenía razón. Ella la deseaba a Rika mas halla de la cuenta.De nuevo empezaron a volver esos pensamientos hacia su amiga. Pero esta vez no opuso resistencia a ellos. Se giro para quedar boca arriba

. Poso su mano sobre su mejilla, y su otra mano lo paseaba por su abdomen, por debajo de la remera. Cerró los ojos. La mano que estaba en su mejilla paso a sus labios, y la otra mano paso hacia abajo, hacia su entrepierna, por debajo de sus ropas, hacia aquella zona intima. Se detuvo un momento, giro la cabeza hacia la puerta, y vio que estaba llaveada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y comenzó su trabajo. Empezó a masajear su entrepierna. Disfrutaba del placer que le provocaba hacer eso. Continúo con el trabajo hasta que por fin llego el final, y una oleada de endorfina recorrió e inundo su cuerpo, provocándole el éxtasis.

Cuando finalmente termino, saco su mano y la puso enfrente de su cara. Se quedo mirándola por un rato. Luego suspiro, giro su rostro hacia donde encontraba la fotografía de ella con Rika. Luego se giro completamente para quedar boca abajo.

-Rika…te amo-susurró antes de quedar dormida

_continuara..._

* * *

bueno espero que les guste, y si va haber mas yuri , mas parejas, y lemon futuramente

chau!! shallonara!!


End file.
